Uma Noite Para Recomeçar
by pcherrys
Summary: Depois da morte de Vincent, Booth leva Brennan para passar a noite em sua casa. De alguma forma, a morte do estagiário afeta o casal e algumas revelações são feitas. Ps: Fic escrita antes do episódio 6x23.


Havia acontecido muita coisa pra um dia só. Uma pessoa inocente, Vincent, havia perdido a vida há algumas horas atrás. Em um estouro ensurdecedor uma bala atravessou o vidro do Instituto Jeffersonian e atinguiu o estagiário em cheio no coração. Não houve muito tempo e nem sequer doeu. Mal tiveram a chance chamar uma ambulância e ele jazia morto em uma poça de sangue.

Um instinto de proteção tomou conta de Booth e ele só pensou em uma coisa: proteger Brennan. Ele não pediu e não deu chance para respostas negativas, simplesmente a informou de que naquela noite ela dormiria na segurança de sua casa.

Ela por ser menor, na sala, e ele por precisar de uma boa noite de sono, na cama. O boa noite foi dado e a porta se fechou entre eles.

Às 4: 47 da manhã, ela entrou no quarto dele e desabou...

...

"You can just...) Você pode só..."

Brennan estava tão confusa. Desde que deitou no sofá da casa de Booth não conseguia fechar os olhos e dormir. A imagem de Vincent agonizando invadia sua mente e ela sentia um misto de falta de ar, de culpa e de um nó que doía em sua garganta. Ao mesmo tempo, estar na casa de Booth também contribuía para sua insônia. Ela olhava para a sala, para os objetos antigos que ele tanto gostava e se lembrava das vezes em que sonhou acordada em estar aí, em passar uma noite naquele apartamento. E ah sim, como dormir com o cheiro dele emanando do moletom que ela vestia? Só de pensar que o mesmo tecido também tocara a pele dele...ahh, era muita coisa pra se pensar.

"Sim, é pra isso que eu estou aqui. Fica calma ok? Confia em mim, ele não disse aquelas palavras pra você...eu quero que você saiba disso. Vem, se ajeita melhor na cama..."

Booth puxou Brennan a fim de que os dois se deitassem no centro da cama e novamente a aninhou em seus braços. Puxou a colcha que antes o cobria para cobrir os dois e se dedicou a fazer carinho nos cabelos dela.

Por alguns minutos o silêncio todo conta do quarto. Booth sentiu a respiração de Brennan se acalmar e se perguntou se ela havia adormecido. Sua resposta chegou quando ela levantou a cabeça e o olhou nos olhos com uma feição de dor que fez o coração de Booth se apertar.

"Eu estou aqui com você, não vou a lugar algum"

"Eu não consigo dormir Booth, são tantos pensamentos..."

"Então conversa comigo..."

Brennan voltou a deitar no peito de Booth e hesitou se deveria tocar no assunto que tanto queria. Sim, agora ela era uma substância forte, mas de alguma maneira, arriscar perder os últimos resquícios de sua resistência era extremamente difícil.

"Bones, você sabe que posso conversar comigo sobre tudo não sabe?"

"Eu tenho medo Booth, eu morro de medo. Eu sempre tive medo de sermos mais que amigos. Você...você se tornou tão importante pra mim durante esses seis anos que eu não pude arriscar perder o que agente tinha. E se não deve certo? E se eu não for aquilo que você espera? Eu não suportaria perder um amor e um amigo"

"Você está falando daquele dia depois da sessão com Sweets? Em que eu disse que era o opostador e que acreditava que agente poderia dar um passo na nossa relação?"

"Sim. Meu coração doeu tanto. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Quando você me disse que iria seguir em frente eu tive vontade de te abraçar e não soltar mais. Mas eu não podia, eu não consegui..."

Brennan novamente levantou o rosto e uma lágrima correu por seu rosto. Booth levou uma mão ao rosto dela e secou a lágrima com seu polegar.

"Já passou Bones, está tudo bem...eu sei que você não acredita em destino, mas tudo acontece na hora que tem que acontecer...Sabe, eu também queria te dizer algo."

"O que?"

"Quando nos despedidos no aeroporto antes de você ir pra Indonésia e eu pro Iraque eu fui um covarde. A minha vontade era de te beijar, de te pedir pra tudo voltar a ser como era antes, mas não...eu também não consegui. Você não tem que se sentir culpada por seu comportamento naquele dia da minha declaração. A verdade é que nós dois deixamos passar oportunidades e nenhum de nós quis arriscar."

"Mas eu deveria ter te dado uma chance Booth, eu deveria ter passado por cima dos meus medos e ter apostado junto com você. Depois disso você se foi e conheceu a...você sabe, bem...a Han...e, é...bom, esquece...eu não deveria ter tocado nesse assunto."

"Só tem uma pessoa nesse mundo que você ama mais lembra? Você é a essa pessoa Bones. Como você acha que eu poderia ter esquecido tudo que passamos em menos de um ano? Você é essa pessoa."

"Você ainda tem vontade de me beijar?"

Booth ficou surpreso com o que ela havia acabado de perguntar. É claro que ele tinha vontade de beijá-la. Quantas vezes, em quantas situações ele não teve que se segurar para não agarrá-la e acabar com aquele desejo que o consumia há anos. Ahh, quantas vezes ele ficou olhando pra a boca dela só lembrando do gosto doce que ela tinha.

"E você tem alguma dúvida disso?"

"Então me beija Booth. Hoje mais do que nunca eu preciso de você. Me faz esquecer um pouco tudo isso, coloca suas mãos em mim..."

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras saindo da boca de Brennan, Booth perdeu todo o controle que tinha. Sua boca procurou a boca daquela mulher que tanto amava e o beijo foi forte e intenso. Imediatamente a mão dela foi até o pescoço dele afim de aprofundar mais aquela sensação e o movimento de exploração que seus línguas faziam na boca um do outro.

A temperatura sumiu de uma hora para outra. A mão de Booth foi descendo pelas costas dela e encontraram a curva do quadril de Brennan. Desceu um pouco mais e tomou tempo para acariciar aquela parte do corpo dela que tanto o deixava louco. Brennan fez o mesmo, suas mãos desceram pelo corpo dele e ela tratou de gravar na memória cada pedacinho daquele homem. Os corpos de ambos começaram a querer travar uma batalha e se esfregavam de forma desesperada como se o mundo pudesse acabar a qualquer momento.

A mão que estava no traseiro dela agora buscava outra parte daquele corpo tão delicado. Ela sentiu seus seios serem apertados e um gemido escapou dentro da boca dele. Louco por perceber o quando aquele simples toque afetava o corpo dela, a boca de Booth desceu pelo pescoço de Brennan e se dedicou a descobrir como ela poderia reagir com aquele novo toque.

Quando Booth sentiu a mão dela se aproximar de sua parte mais íntima, ele foi tomado por uma certeza e num gesto rápido tomou a mão dela nas suas. Oh Deus! Ele sabia que se ela o tocasse alí, não teria mais volta.

"Assim não Bones...desse jeito não. Não com você tão fragilizada e chorosa...eu não quero que nossa primeira noite seja assim."

"Mas Booth...por favor, eu tenho consciência do que estou fazendo. Isso não é carência, não é um gesto impulsivo...eu, eu...eu amo você! Eu quero você!"

"Eu também te quero e é justamente por isso que não pode ser assim. Eu quero que seja perfeito. Eu, eu quero...Bones, eu te amo tanto!"

Os corpos de ambos estavam quentes e suas respirações falhavam. Booth se perguntou da onde havia tirado tanto auto-controle e Brennan tentava entender porque ele simplesmente não deixava acontecer. Uma onda de frustação e vergonha tomou conta de dela. Teria sido muito melhor se ela não tivesse entrado naquele quarto.

"Eu quero...eu quero te buscar na sua casa e te levar pra jantar. Eu quero ter aquelas conversas bobas de um primeiro encontro. Quero te trazer aqui pra minha casa e te oferecer um bom vinho. Quero olhar pra suas roupas, imaginar seu corpo e te comer com os olhos. Quero te ver beber o vinho da garrafa e achar um dos gestos mais sensuais e sexys que já vi. Quero te beijar devagar, sentir seu cheiro sem pressa e tirar sua roupa lentamente. Quero te fazer gritar de prazer em todos os cantos dessa casa e quero que seja em um dia que você esteja bem. Eu quero te fazer acreditar no amor Temperance...eu quero que você saiba que amar e se deixar ser amada é maravilhoso e que não há nada a temer nisso."

Brennan ficou sem reação. Ela havia se sentido rejeitada, mas o cenário que ele descrevia era mesmo muito melhor e ela o agradeceu mentalmente por ter a parado. Voltou a sentir novamente aquele nó na garganta e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Será que ela merecia aquilo tudo? Será que ela merecia que aquele homem tão bom a amasse daquela forma?

"Obrigada Booth, obrigada por você ser quem é."

Booth deu um beijo suave na testa dela e a apertou novamente contra seus braços.

"Eu te prometi lembra? Te prometi que um dia você iria querer se perder em outra pessoa e iria acreditar em um amor incondicional."

"Foi isso que você escreveu naqueles papéis que queimamos? Quer dizer, foi uma data perto da de hoje?"

"Eu não escrevi nenhuma data."

"O que você escreveu então?"

"Que quando você estivesse pronta pra mim, eu estaria pronto pra você. E você está. Só o fato de você ter entrado nesse quarto, me diz que você está pronta. E você vai ver meu bem...vai ver que nossa história está apenas começando..."

THE END.


End file.
